Helga Meets A Witch
by SailorYingYang
Summary: If you don't like characters that are in different sexual situations then what you are used to then don't read this fanfic.


Helga Meets A Witch  
  
In Tokyo...I'm doing a concert and Brigit has been born already.  
  
She's now 3 years old and she's just learning about Wicca.  
  
After the concert...I see Setsuna waiting for me as she motions for me to come down towards her.  
  
I do just as the crowd is about to thin out.  
  
"It's great to see you again, Airnhrod-chan. I've got a mission for you. Are your powers still as they were?",says Setsuna calmly as I nod happily.  
  
"Hai, better since I became pregant. So what's the mission, Setsuna-chan?",I say as she smiles slyly.  
  
"I though that all of you could use a break from the glare of the media. Can we talk in private somewhere together, Airnhrod-chan?",says Setsuna as I nod.  
  
Dave sees Setsuna and grabs Brigit as he walks over towards us.  
  
I can see Rick and Emily wondering where we are all going.  
  
I motion to them that everything is okay and they head back to the tour bus.  
  
After they leave (as well as everyone else except for our body guards who are watching Setsuna carefully)...Setsuna looks around and spots our bodyguards.  
  
"Don't worry about them.",I say as I take the group past the body guards and into a pretty much abandoned restaraunt.  
  
Nobody notices me because I'm wearing some sunglasses (that I have hanging from my shirt) and I put my hair up slopply.  
  
We sit down at a booth as Setsuna relaxes instantly.  
  
"Does your daughter know anything about you us, Airnhrod-chan?",asks Setsuna as Brigit glares at Setsuna since we both have been teaching her Japanese since she was born.  
  
"Who's she talking about, Mama?",asks Brigit in perfect Japanese a little annoyed.  
  
"About the Inner Senshis and the Outers that I've been showing you about.",I say in Japanese as Brigit rolls her eyes.  
  
"Gomen Setsuna-chan she doesn't believe us. What's the mission anyways?",I say as Setsuna nods firmly.  
  
"You are all in charge of getting a shop that sells Wiccan stuff and gives out readings regularly. There is a girl that will be wanting some answers about her secret crush that's in her class. She's only in the 4th grade but she's a very talented poet though she'll be pretty rough around the edges at first. Her name is Helga Petacki.",explains Setsuna as me and Dave nod firmly.  
  
"Sounds fun but what am I going to do about my fans, Setsuna-chan?",I ask as Setsuna smiles slyly.  
  
"Leave that to me. I'll handle it. Na je minna-chan.",says Setsuna as she leaves and we go towards an empty alley.  
  
Inside of the alley...Dave tells Brigit to stay here as we both take out our transformation pens.  
  
"Celtic Air POWER!",I shout as I can feel my powers returning to me quickly.  
  
"Fire Fey POWER!",shouts Dave as he transforms into his alter ego too.  
  
After we both finish transforming...Brigit just stares at both of us as I smile at her kindly.  
  
She notices my smile at looks at both of us.  
  
"Papa, what happened to your face? It's brown instead of tanned. When did you turn into a girl?",asks Brigit confused as Fire Fey blushes brightly.  
  
"This is my true form. The body that you saw before I changed is my reincarnated body but I'm actaully a girl just like your mama. Is that okay with you, Brigit-chan?",says Fire Fey as she tries to explain it so that Brigit can understand it.  
  
"Hai that's fine, Papa.",says Brigit as we teleport to the place that Setsuna was telling us about.  
  
In Sunset Arms, Washington...Me, Dave and Brigit walk around the neighborhood of this fine city.  
  
I find a great cheap store that looks like a two story shop for anybody that lived and worked in the store.  
  
I get out my cell phone and call the number that's written on one of the windows.  
  
As I'm dialing the number..."We'd better detransform first, Cel-chan.",says Fire Fey quietly as I nod and wave my hand as does Dave.  
  
I finish dialing the number and wait for somebody to pick up.  
  
Brigit stays close to both of us since she's only known the tour bus and our numerous plane rides as well as stops that we make in different citites and towns.  
  
Finally somebody answers as I tell the person on the other line that me and my boyfriend are intersted in buying the store.  
  
The owner sounds very happy as she gives us the address to sent the money over.  
  
Amazingly she only wants $40 for it and we can move all of our stuff into the apartment above the store easily.  
  
I agree but I tell her that all of our stuff will be moved in a day so as not to worry her about getting us a moving truck.  
  
After the phone call...I hang up my phone and put it back into my pocket.  
  
I let my hair down and then put it in my low ponytail style.  
  
Me and Dave are holding our suitcases filled with a few clothes and necessities that we could use.  
  
In the meantime...We find a room for rent and that's close to our new store as I knock on the door calmly.  
  
At the Sunset Arms Boarding House...A young boy that's about 10 answers the door as I ask him if we can talk to the owner about renting a room for a night and a day.  
  
He nods and lets us all in.  
  
An old man comes in from upstairs and asks,"Short Man, who are your friends?".  
  
"Grandpa, these people want to rent a room for a night and a day. I'll be in my room. My name's Arnold by the way.",says Arnold as he walks up to the stairs and pulls down something.  
  
After Arnold leaves..."My name's Phil. That's my grandson, Arnold. So Arnold tells me that you are both interested in renting a room for a day and a night, is that right? We don't usually rent with toddlers but I'm sure that we'll all get along. The rent is usually $20 a day but since it's a night and a day that'll be $35. $10 extra for your child. I'll show you both to your room. Right this way.",says Phil as he shows us up the stairs and tells us about the other people living here as well as the rules.  
  
After the long winded speech...He opens a door and lets us in.  
  
As soon as he opens the door...He shows us the fold away bed and the chest drawers that all looks like they haven't been cleaned in awhile.  
  
Brigit jumps on the bed as soon as Phil puts it down.  
  
I sense something's about to happen to Brigit as I grab her off of the bed and then the bed pops back into place like it was.  
  
"I'll have to fix that later.",mutters Phil as I can tell that Dave would to thraddle him if he wasn't an ederly man.  
  
I nod and then he leaves us to ourselves.  
  
Brigit looks at me and then Dave.  
  
"Papa, what happened to the bed?",asks Brigit confused in Japanese as Dave takes a deep breathe and then exhales.  
  
He bents down to his daughter's height as he says,"This bed is very old and you have to remember that this bed is used for rooms that are very small in size.".  
  
"Older than both of you put together, Papa?",asks Brigit as I think about that and nod firmly.  
  
I pull the bed down and then I put my hands on it firmly.  
  
My hands glow bright yellow lights as does the bed.  
  
"Bed made of feathers and stuffing, stand your ground on this wooden floor and don't move until we get out of your hold. So mote it be.",I say firmly as the yellow light fades away instantly.  
  
After I bind the bed to the floor...Dave looks at me as I nod firmly and get onto the bed.  
  
Brigit looks at me very wide eyed.  
  
"Mama, what did you do to the old bed?",asks Brigit curiously as she causiously walks towards it.  
  
"I binded the bed so that it wouldn't move anymore until I released my powers from it.",I say calmly as I let Brigit sit next to me.  
  
She crawls into my lap as Dave hugs us.  
  
I hug her quietly as we break our group hug and get into bed.  
  
Brigit gets in the middle of both of us as I hug onto her while she's sound asleep.  
  
Then I end up falling asleep easily after that.  
  
The next day...I wake up to see Dave magickally getting himself ready and then he helps Brigit get ready too.  
  
I rub my eyes and wave my hand as we all walk down towards the kitchen area.  
  
I see a bunch of other adults besides Phil and an ederly woman that's dressed in a Spanish warrior outfit.  
  
She serves us beans and rice as she's talking about some Spanish war with the Aztecs.  
  
Brigit doesn't understand her so she nods polietly when she serves her her food.  
  
I eat my food in silence as some short bald headed man asks me what we're doing here in a 'dump like this' (those aren't my words but they seem to fit this boarding house).  
  
"Me and my boyfriend are going to open up a store that specializes in telling fortunes. I already have everything set up with the last owner. I'm looking forward to it.",I say calmly as the man starts smashing his beans.  
  
"So can you both predict things?",asks the short bald man as we both nod firmly.  
  
I can do tarot cards and water scrying while Dave can do runes very well.   
  
He's teaching Brigit the alphabet of runes while I'm teaching her the different magickal alphabets.  
  
She enjoys writing out the Oghraphs alot and she's getting better.  
  
"Yes, we can.",I say as Dave agrees.  
  
"That's a bunch of huey.",says the short bald man as he continues smashing his food together now.  
  
After breakfast...(we're all outside looking around and the neighborhood) I get a phone call as I answer it in English just in case it's the owner from the store.  
  
She said that she's going to come by and take us on a tour of the store as well as the apartment upstairs and the extra room that's in the store.  
  
"That'd be great. We're staying at the Sunset Arms Boarding House. Okay bye.",I say as I hang up my cell phone and put it away.  
  
"So who was that, Mama?",asks Brigit curiously.  
  
"That was the owner of the store. She's going to be at the store waiting for us in 10 minutes to show us the store and the apartment along with it.",I say as we get all of our stuff.  
  
I pay the rented room to Phil as we both grab our stuff and wait for the woman.  
  
A few minutes later...We see a car park near the store and a woman comes out.  
  
She looks like a woman from all of those old fashion gypies or Romas that you hear so much about.  
  
Bells are ringing from her dress as she walks and Brigit likes the sound of her dress.  
  
She unlocks the door and shows us where everything is inside of the store, the extra area and up in the apartment.  
  
In the store...There are a bunch of shelves for books that are versible by just moving the wooden planks up and down.  
  
The counter has a working cash register that's in great shape and easy to get to.  
  
Inside of the extra room...It's completely empty and cleaned up too.  
  
Only a little dust so she must have used this for something where no candles could be.  
  
It has alot of room for doing a place for the tarot readings or anything really.  
  
The apartment...It has a stove, a microwave and a refrigerator that all work and that are fairly new.  
  
Me and Dave put our stuff down as I pay her the money for the store and apartment.  
  
She hands me the keys and shows me which ones go where and to what part of the area.  
  
I thank her for showing us this store and apartment as she smiles and leaves in her car.  
  
I lock the door behind her and then I put the keys in my pocket.  
  
I pull the blinds down from everywhere with my magick as I sit down in the middle of the room.  
  
Dave sits next to me as well.  
  
We both raise our left hands in the air as we say together,"Bring things that can help us have a great source of income with things that reflect us. Let happiness and joy welcome customers big and small. So mote it be.".  
  
In a few minutes...I open my eyes to see that the store looks awesome.  
  
There's alot of new easy-to-use cash registers for us, rows filled with books, statues of every sort and of every religion, incense of every kind, alot of different kinds of cauldrons, beautiful different sizes of boxes, runes of every kind, alot of different types of tarot cards, candles of every shape, colors and size as well as alot of jars listed with herbs of every kind for the witch inside us all.  
  
On the walls near the front door are athames and swords hanging on the walls and the smaller athames are in large glass cases/tables.  
  
Next to the glass cases are piles of rocks of every sort that is for their magickal association as well as lots of different kinds of jewelry and charms.  
  
Different types of besoms are hung on the walls as well as with a price tag on each one.  
  
Brigit has her mouth wide open in amazement.  
  
She's never seen some many different kinds of things in one store as Dave kisses me happily on the lips.  
  
He's very excited about what we have done to the store.  
  
Just wait until he sees what I've done to the extra room and the apartment.  
  
He'll be really impressed with me after we see them.  
  
I feel like a little kid opening up her birthday presents.  
  
I'm so excited and that everything works out the way that it should.  
  
I'm very curious about when that girl will come inside.  
  
After we look at everything...We all end up falling asleep.  
  
The next day...I wake up and get my breakfast ready.  
  
I look into the cabinet and get my mug that I always use for my tea.  
  
I use the tap water and microwave it for 1 minute and 25 seconds.  
  
Then I get the tea bag, honey bottle that's shaped as a bear and a medium sized spoon.  
  
As soon as the microwave says that it's done...I open up the door and set the now somewhat hot mug down on the counter.I put the stuff in as I stir up the strained tea and the already poured honey.  
  
I drink the tea slowly as I look outside to see the sun shining and children playing as well as alot of cars rushing by.  
  
I grab the keys from my pants pocket and set them on the store's counter next to the open sign.  
  
I turn on the lights as I go back upstairs to our apartment and fix myself some cereal.  
  
After Dave and Brigit have had their breakfast...I wait until they all are ready to start our first day of business.  
  
I carry down with me a bucket filled with water, 2 different sized paint brushes, some different colored paint and a clean dish rag.  
  
I unlock the front door and clean the glass until it it spotless.  
  
Then I start painting little characters on the glass and leave alot of room for the name of our store.  
  
I decide on the name 'Magick Shop' since it's they are play on words in bright colors so that it will stand out.  
  
After I finish painting on the glass...I open all of the curtains so that people can see inside of our shop as I go back inside and dump out all of the water out of the bucket as well as clean the paint brushes.  
  
I hang the open sign up happily as well as put the small black crow a place out of the way but close enough to the front door so that it'll will caw as soon as somebody opens the door and when they leave too.  
  
After a few minutes...Me, Dave and Brigit wait paintently for some customers.  
  
I'm bored so I start doing a tarot reading on myself to pass the time.  
  
We see a group of teens coming in as they look at all of the candles and giggle to themselves about the strange gargoyles that are for sell and are hanging on the bookcases.  
  
Then they leave quietly as a girl with blonde hair and she's wearing a pink bow in her hair walks in quietly.  
  
The blonde haired girl is wearing a somewhat matching pink dress.  
  
She has big black blushy unibrow that doesn't even match her hair color.  
  
"May I help you?",I ask curiously sensing that she needs something but doesn't know how to ask it."Yeaah..er...I need someone's help.",says the girl as I nod and I lead her into the reading room for some privacy.  
  
I pull open the curtains and light some candles.  
  
I let her sit down as she sits down like a man but I don't say anything about it.  
  
I sit down in front of her as she looks down at the floor.  
  
She must be really embaressed about something.  
  
"Nobody can hear us in here. What is it you wanted to say?",I reassure her as she looks up at me with her brown eyes.  
  
"I have this crush on this guy and I want a love potion to make him love me.",says the girl as I realise that she's the one that Setsuna told us about before we came here.  
  
"Let me check with the stones first.",I say as I pull out my yes/no stones from my left front pocket.  
  
I put them in my hand and let them drop without even thinking about anything.  
  
The no stone faces me as the yes faces the girl.  
  
I put the rocks back in my pocket as I sigh.  
  
"Does he have the same feelings for you too?",I ask calmly as she gets up out of her chair.  
  
"This was a stupid idea. I should have never came here if you're going to act like my dimwit mom, Maraim and Bob.",says Helga as she stomps out of the room with the curtains moving forcely out of her way.  
  
After Helga leaves...Dave looks at me worried as I continue with my new job.  
  
People ask me if I can do tarot readings as I nod firmly and I end up having a bunch of young teenagers crowded around me curiously.  
  
Brigit watches me from inside as everyone that wants there readings has to stand behind the covers and wait there turn.  
  
After the last customer that wanted there fortune told...They all seem very thrilled but some aren't because it said things that they didn't like.  
  
I relax in one of the chairs as I stretch out the joints in my back from sitting down so much.  
  
I see one of my unhappy customers with her mother as the girl points towards me angerily.  
  
"She's the one that said those things about me. I'm not self-centered and mean towards others, Mother. Make her take it back.",says the pre-teen as she's wearing a pearl necklace and some very expensive boots.  
  
She seems to be sticking out like a sore thumb with that bright red shirt.  
  
Her mother is far worse since she's covered head to toe in diamonds.  
  
The mother is wearing a very expensive dress and is stepping carefully on the floor as if a monster might might be lurking underneath her very dainty toesies.  
  
"Rhonda, she probably didn't mean anything by it.",says a boy wearing a very small baby blue cap.  
  
"Stay out of this Arnold. This has nothing to do with you.",hisses the girl angerily as Arnold, the same boy from the boarding house that we met ealier.  
  
"They're new here and they are just trying to make a living. Give them some slack.",says Arnold.  
  
"Then they shouldn't be in a store selling these weapons to children. The nerve. My poor little baby could be hurt by one of those knives and swords.",says the woman as Arnold looks around and sees the swords and athames.  
  
"We don't sell them to children. They are called athames not knives. Read this and it'll explain a little bit about what we are trying to acomplish.",I say as the woman reads over the peice of paper that I handed her.  
  
"Mama, what's going on?",asks Brigit confused.  
  
"Is this your daughter?",asks the Rhonda's mother calmly as I nod firmly.  
  
"This is Brigit but she doesn't speak any English only Japanese.",I say calmly as Brigit smiles brightly at the mention of her name.  
  
"Translate this for Brigit. How does she feel being in a store like this?",says Rhonda's mother firmly as I nod.  
  
I explain to Brigit that I'm translating what Rhonda's mom is wanting me to say and then I ask her the question to her.  
  
She laughes and then says,"I love this store. It's so big and there are alot of things that we could use.".  
  
"Hai, Brigit-chan I know that but the woman wants to know if you like this store alot.",I explain to her.  
  
"I like this store alot, Mama.",says Brigit as I nod firmly.  
  
"Argito Brigit-chan.",I say as I tell her that Brigit likes this store alot.  
  
"How does she feel about living in the store?",askd Rhonda's mother.  
  
As I once again translate to her.  
  
"It's too noisey outside at night.",says Brigit as I agree with her.  
  
"She says that it's too noisey outside. I think that she means the traffic outside.",I explain.  
  
"You haven't heard the last of me, witch.",hisses Rhonda as I shrug it off.  
  
"Hai, I figured that.",I say quietly as Brigit hears it and laughes slyly.  
  
"So Arnold are you here for your fortune told too?",I ask curiously as he shakes his head.  
  
"No, actually I came here to ask you something. There's this girl that I really like but I don't know if she likes me and I was wondering...ummm...if you could find out for me if she really likes me.",says Arnold as I take him to the fortune telling room.  
  
Inside..."So can you help me?",asks Arnold curiously as I shrug.  
  
"Is something that is really important to you, Arnold?",I ask in a serious voice as I could almost kick myself for asking that question.  
  
"Yes, it is.",says Arnold without even giving it a second though.  
  
"Does she know how you feel about her?",I ask calmly as he nods.  
  
"Yes, but I've been waiting until she comes around and admits that she likes me.",says Arnold as I think of something that could help him out with his problem.  
  
"You'll need to get something from her, Arnold. Like a peice of her hair or an object that she doesn't use anymore.",I say calmly as he nods and then leaves through the front door.  
  
After Arnold leaves...Dave comes into the room and I turn towards him.  
  
"What did Arnold-chan want?",asks Dave calmly.  
  
"He likes this girl but he's scared of telling her of how he feels and Helga-chan is the same way.",I say calmly.  
  
"Who's Helga-chan? Does she know that you know her name?",asks Dave slyly as I shake my head.  
  
"She's the one that Setsuna-chan told us about. Helga-chan didn't answer my question about her crush if he knows how she feels so I'm guessing that it's a huge secret. Poor girl but it must be hard for her at that age.",I say as Dave nods.  
  
"Did you have any crushes like that when you were her age, Airnhrod-chan?",asks Dave curiously.  
  
"No, boys weren't a major deal for me. Girls used to make fun of me because of the way I felt. I just wasn't into the whole idea.",I say calmly as I narrow my eyes at the ground remembering the taunts that the neighborhood kids said towards me.  
  
"Kids and adults can be mean at any age.",says Dave quietly as I nod firmly.  
  
"Hai, we'd better get back to our job.",I say as Dave nods and we leave the secret area.  
  
Almost everybody has left so we close up the store and look at our profits.  
  
None today but there should be so later.  
  
Maybe I should charge for my tarot readings.  
  
Nah, my gifts aren't supposed to be made for money.  
  
The ethics of a witch can leave a person very poor but then they wouldn't be fun to do.  
  
I hope Helga comes back because I really want to help her with her crush problem.  
  
I flip the sign so that it reads closed and then I hear a knocking on the door as I look through one of the windows.  
  
It's Helga and she's carrying something in a box with alot of small books on top of the box.  
  
It looks very heavy for her to be carrying around.  
  
"Please let me in. I need to talk to you.",says Helga desperately as I let her in immediately.  
  
"What's wrong?",I ask concerned.  
  
"My annoying mom wants to clean my room and I don't want these to be thrown away so can I keep them here in a safe place where nobody will see or read them. If you or anybody touches them then you'll be having a date with Big Betsy and the 5 Advengers. Got it bucko?",says Helga as I nod firmly.  
  
"This way. I know the perfect place. No other customers are allowed here so it'll be safe from prying eyes. I'll tell Brigit and Dave not to mess with it either.",I say as Helga looks very happy but she tries to cover it up when she notices me smiling at her.  
  
I help her carry the box as she carries the books.  
  
It seems very light but to her it must have weighted a ton.  
  
In our apartment...I give her our third closet that should be big enough for this box and her books.  
  
She carefully rips open the box to reveal a statue made entirely out of ABC bubble gum.  
  
The statue looks almost like Arnold except for the small blue hat that he always wears.  
  
She smiles at the statue lovingly and I can see why she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
She puts her books in a corner so that it won't touch her statue.  
  
"Thanks for the extra room.",says Helga as I nod and we both go downstairs.  
  
"Do you want some tea to drink before the long walk home?",I ask casually as she looks at me strangely.  
  
"Tea's for wusses. What do you take me for?",says Helga as I shrug and grab myself a peice of peppermint candy.  
  
I put the hard refreshing candy in my mouth as I suck the flavor from it.  
  
"It's very refreshing for the body.",I say as Helga nods slightly.  
  
"As long as it'll make you happy. Just some normal tea nothing with bark in it though.",says Helga as I nod and fix her some chamole tea easily.  
  
"Do you want honey in it?",I ask as she shakes her head.  
  
"No, I don't need it.",says Helga as I hand it to her and she drinks it in one gulp.  
  
I'm surprised that she would actually do that in one gulp without even a reaction.  
  
"What's your problem? Haven't you ever seem somebody drink tea before?",asks Helga annoyedly but before I could answer her she screams painfully.  
  
Dave runs down the stairs and looks to see Helga running around with her tongue hanging out.  
  
I stop her from running as I hand her a glass of ice cold water.  
  
She drinks it down slowly and then she feels alot better then she did before.  
  
"Is everything okay?",asks Dave worried in Japanese as I nod.  
  
"She just drank some tea too fast. Don't go into the third closet. It's got some private things that she wanted me to keep.",I say as Dave nods while Helga looks at me and then Dave confused.  
  
"I have a friend that talks like you guys. Her name's Pheobe.",says Helga as we both look surprised.  
  
"Thanks, would she be interested in babysitting Brigit?",I say as Helga shrugs.  
  
"Maybe if I tell her too.",says Helga as I nod.  
  
After Dave leaves..."To answer your question that you asked me. He doesn't even know that I exist. I just make fun of him and pushes him over constantly. I hate it but I can't help it. I love him but you'd better not tell him or anyone else.",says Helga as I nod firmly.  
  
She sighs breathelessly as I let her sit down.  
  
"It's getting late. I'd better go home. By the way my name's Helga Petacki. What's yours?",says Helga calmly as she looks outside.  
  
"Airnhrod Witch.",I say as Helga nods and leaves the store quickly.  
  
After she leaves...Dave comes down again and asks,"Airnhrod-chan why is there a huge mound of pre-chewed gum shaped into Arnold-chan as well as a huge pile of books?",asks Dave as I smile.  
  
"Those are Helga's things that she wanted to keep for her. Don't let Brigit get into the closet. I'll put a binding spell on the flies so that it doesn't stick up the closet or the apartment.",I say as Dave nods and then we go to bed after I lock up and close all of the curtains.  
  
Dave turns out the lights as Brigit is already fast asleep in our huge bed.  
  
We both get into bed as he wraps his arms around my waist sleepily.  
  
I guess I overslept too late because I hear a knock on the apartment door.  
  
I wake up and put on my robe and get the door.  
  
When I open it up...I see Helga with a small black haired girl that's wearing glasses.  
  
"Airnhrod, this is Pheobe. She's agreed to babysit Brigit because I said that we need to talk about some stuff.",says Helga calmly as I nod firmly but still not knowing why she wants to talk to me now.  
  
I let them in as I grab some clothes to change into and change in the bathroom.  
  
After I'm done changing..."Do you have any experience dealing with toddlers, Pheobe?",I ask as she nods happily.  
  
"Yes, ma'm.I used to babysit 2 and 3 year olds last summer to make some extra money.",says Pheobe as I nod and show her where everything is while I tell her what Brigit likes to do.  
  
"Come on Airnhrod. I need to talk to you now. Pheobe can handle it. Bye Phebees.",says Helga impatiently as I nod.  
  
She takes me down the stairs as Pheobe tells Brigit that she's going to be her new babysitter.  
  
Brigit looks at me confused as I nod firmly.  
  
"Brigit-chan, you be good for Pheobe-chan.",I say firmly in Japanese as Brigit nods happily.  
  
Dave looks at me as he sees that I'm already up and dressed.  
  
"What's going on, Airnhrod-chan?",asks Dave causiously.  
  
"Helga-chan wants to talk to me. She's a little impatient, isn't she?",I say as Helga grabs him too.  
  
"I don't know what you just said, Airnhrod but you Dave are coming with me too.",says Helga as she makes him come with us too.  
  
She takes us to a park as we all sit down quietly.  
  
"So what is that you want to talk about, Helga?",I ask curiously as Helga shows us a picture of Arnold in a locket that she has around her neck underneath her shirt.  
  
"Oh, so I'm guessing that you still want a love potion from me?",I say as Helga nods firmly.  
  
"Yeah, of course why did you think I brought to two here to the park with me?",asks Helga angerily as I look at her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Love is something that should happen naturally without using magick if it can be helped. Maybe you should swallow your pride and be nice to him for a whole week, Helga. Guys like girls that are their themselves without trying to be someone that they aren't. Read him something from those books that are in the closet.",I suggest without trying to get mad.  
  
I sense Arnold coming near us as he waves at me.  
  
I wave back as Helga is about to run away but I grab onto her dress so that she can see him without being afraid.  
  
"Arnold, Helga has something to tell you if you'll listen to her.",I say as Arnold nods and comes over to us.  
  
"What is it Helga?",asks Arnold some of regretting this but he's going to be nice for my sake.  
  
Smart boy.  
  
"I wanted...to know if...er..you wanted to go out with me to the carnival tonight. It's my treat and I promise that I won't call you any names or anything.",says Helga shyly as Arnold's surprised.  
  
"Okay, then I'll pick you up at 7PM sharp tomorrow.",says Arnold as she nods happily.  
  
"Bye Arnold.",says Helga as Arnold leaves with a smile on his face.  
  
After he leaves...I let go of Helga's dress and she falls to the floor with a seriously dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Airnhrod, why did you do that? I don't have anything to wear now.",says Helga as she picks herself up.  
  
"Because you like him and the first date is very important to a girl your age. Besides you get experience for the second date. If you do this then I'll give you a tailsman to give you cofidence for your date at the carnival, Helga.",I say as Helga hugs me happily.  
  
"Can you take me to the mall so that I can pick out something nice, Airnhrod?",asks Helga as I nod.  
  
"Dave-chan, can you help Arnold out with his clothes while I help Helga-chan out with hers? I'm sure that he could use the help. Nothing too overdramatic though since it's there first official date. Ja ne Dave-chan.",I say as Dave nods and runs towards Arnold's boarding house.  
  
Helga drags me to a huge shopping mall as we both go inside.  
  
She takes me to the junior section as all of the clothes look too girly.  
  
Then we keep on going until Helga and me find the perfect dress that isn't too girly or too plain for her.  
  
I'm surprised to find that she has shapely butt for her age.  
  
She tries on the dress as she real quick tries it on.  
  
She comes out and we both are surprised to find that it fits her perfectly.  
  
She looks at the price tag and finds out that she doesn't have enough money.  
  
I tell her to look for some shoes to match the dress as I pay for it with my own money.  
  
After I finish paying for the dress...I bring the dress with me wrapped up in some plastic to protect it from everyday things.  
  
Helga is in the shoe department as she finds a color that matches her new lavendar dress.  
  
I help her get some matching lavandar nailpolish as she pays for the shoes with her own money.  
  
The shoes are open toed so then we'll have to paint her toes and her nails.  
  
She takes me to her house as she drags me to her room.  
  
Inside...I see that she likes wrestling and has alot of posters of them and one of me in my concert clothes.  
  
"Okay Airnhrod, let's make me beautiful for my Arnold.",says Helga as I nod.  
  
I paint her fingernails and toes easily as we let them dry completely.  
  
"Do you think that he'll like me like this, Airnhrod?",asks Helga as I shrug.  
  
"I'm sure of it, Helga. I bet he'll look very handsome. You guys make such a cute couple.",I say as Helga blushes but she doesn't say anything to reply.  
  
After the nails and toes have dried...I help her into her dress as she takes off her clothes in front of me.  
  
After she has the dress on...I zip it up for her as she puts on her shoes carefully.  
  
I watch her walk in the shoes and I find out that she doesn't know how to walk in chunky heels.  
  
"Just take it one step at a time. We can practice until you get it right.",I say as Helga watches me walk like how she should except that I have my heels in the air like her shoes.  
  
I take it one step at a time as she follows my examples.  
  
A few minutes later...Helga can walk in the high heels without falling and she seems to like the idea although she keeps on complaining of how the dress makes her look like a girl...even though I'm pretty sure that she is one.  
  
Then she looks at her hair in the mirror and pulls off her pink bow angerily.  
  
"Airnhrod, can you fix my hair? I want to look nice.",asks Helga quietly as I nod happily.  
  
I brush her hair and do it in a long braid that hangs on her shoulder.  
  
She looks at herself in the miror once I'm done and hugs me happily for the first time.  
  
I hear my cell phone ring as I grab it out of my pocket.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Airnhrod Witch here.",I say calmly as it's Dave on the other line.  
  
He says that Arnold is really nervous and that he looks very cool in his new clothes.  
  
He asks what Helga's wearing and I tell him.  
  
He whistles low as I smile.  
  
"Hai, I know. Sometimes I think that I was made for making people look fabulous.",I say as he nods and then he says that Arnold's going over towards us.  
  
Then we both hang up together as I put my phone back in my pocket.  
  
"He's coming over right now. Do you think that you can walk down the stairs, Helga?",I say as Helga nods firmly and walks down the stairs.  
  
I get the door as Arnold is very surprised.  
  
"Is Helga here, Airnhrod?",asks Arnold as Dave comes up behind him.  
  
"Yes, she is.",I say as Dave winks in my direction.  
  
I let them both in as Dave asks if I want to go to the carnival with him too.  
  
I nod happily as this is actually the first time that we'd been alone without Brigit since she was born.  
  
He takes my arm as I try not to blush in front of the kids.  
  
"Shall we, Helga?",asks Arnold as he offers his arm.  
  
Helga nods and takes his arm.  
  
We all walk to the carnival as the guys pay for us seperately.  
  
"See ya guys.",I say as me and Dave run towards the cooler adult rides.  
  
We stop as Dave ends up taking me to a really scary looking rollercoaster ride called the Demon Drop.  
  
"It's okay, Airnhrod-chan. Remember it's just a ride. Besides I'll be right here with you.",coos Dave as I nod and somewhat relax.  
  
He gives the tickets to the employee as we are seated together.  
  
Dave holds my hand as he holds me closer to him.  
  
He's such a great boyfriend which is why he's there when I have to go to the hospital sometimes.  
  
Then the ride starts as he laughes happily.  
  
Dispite our differences we are both very caring of our daughter, Brigit and both of of us would do anything in our powers (I do mean powers besides both of us being senshis) to make sure that she's safe from harm.  
  
I keep my eyes open as I can feel the cart running up and down through the track.  
  
We both get off and look around for some food.  
  
I find a hot dog stand as we both end up making pigs of ourselves since we haven't had any 'real' American food since we've lived in Tokyo.  
  
The Japanese end up putting sushi on everything not that there's nothing wrong with that though.  
  
Sushi is very good but if you eat it so much it can burn you out easily.  
  
I like soya sauce on my sushi though while Dave likes hot mustard.  
  
The hotter the better, he always says when I wonder why he puts so much on the sushi.  
  
After our hot dog slurge...I get myself a strawberry slushi as the employee notices me from all of my TV appearances.  
  
He calls his other employees as I try to play it off as a mistaking of identity but he doesn't buy it.  
  
He hands out his apron and a black magic marker as I sign my name as I put my slushi down so that I can write.  
  
I hand him back his apron and grab my drink as he seems very happy about that.  
  
Dave and me go into a haunted house as I end up getting a good laugh at all of the characters while Dave laughes at them too.  
  
After the ride...I see Helga and Arnold together on the ferris wheel kissing happily.  
  
"Remember when we used to do that, Dave-chan.",I say as he nods and we end up doing the same thing that Helga & Arnold are doing.  
  
It's fun remembering the good old days and reliving them with great company.  
  
After the ride...We all go back home since it's about time to check on Brigit and Pheobe at the store.  
  
Helga thanks continuesly as does Arnold for getting them together.  
  
I nod happily as me and Dave walk home to the store.  
  
I see that Pheobe has put up the closed sign as Brigit is continously crying loudly for both of us.  
  
I open the door to find out that Brigit went crazy with the finger paint.  
  
"Gomen naisa, Dave-san and Airnhrod-san. I feel asleep and then she took the face paint and and...I'm really gomen.",says Pheobe as she keeps on bowing her head repeatedly until my head hurts from looking at the motion being done so fast.  
  
"It's alright, Pheobe-chan. You aren't in any trouble. Accidents happen. It's getting late and I bet that your parents are waiting for you.",I say as Pheobe nods and I give her $10.  
  
She thanks me and then she leaves quietly.  
  
After she leaves...Dave locks the door and makes the room completely dark.  
  
I close my eyes as I clean up the entire room using my magick.  
  
After the room is completely clean...I clean up the finger paint that is on Brigit's fingers with a wet rag.  
  
Dave takes Brigit upstairs as I sense SailorPluto coming.  
  
A dark maroon color appears as I see SailorPluto standing before me.  
  
"It's been long time, Airnhrod-chan.",says SailorPluto as she hugs me happily.  
  
"Too long, Pluto-chan.",I say as she regains her posture.  
  
A few seconds later...Dave comes down the stairs as he sees her too.  
  
"Is our mission over, Pluto-chan?",asks Dave as she nods firmly.  
  
"Hai, don't worry Helga and Arnold will still be a couple. They still haven't figured out that it was a singer and her husband that helped them get together. Her things that she asked to keep in the store will automatically be in her room and she will oventunly read them to Arnold. Then she will finally throw away the staute of him. Everything has be as it should have be. You both did an excellent job at getting them together but now you both must return to the tour bus to continue your dream, Airnhrod-chan.",says SailorPluto as she opens a door.  
  
I get Brigit as she is sound asleep.  
  
I carry her in my arms as we all go inside of the Gate Of Time.  
  
Inside...We are asleep but we have all of the memories of what happened to us.  
  
********************************The End****************************************** 


End file.
